OCs and the XMen
by bloody raptor
Summary: Just a thing me and my brother cooked up. WARNING: Story has seriously screwed up logic. We don't own the X-Men but we do own Alex,Beatrice,and Zack.
1. Chapter 1

One day Professor X Calls all mutants to Cerebro chamber "I've located the brain waves of a few new mutants on Cerebro" he says excitedly. Just then Spike comes flying in to the room on his skateboard, grinds the side of the walkway leading to the machine and falls off. As he is plummeting toward his death Jean uses her telekinetic abilities to catch him then levitates him safely back onto the platform. "Thanks" said Spyke. "Next time be more careful" Storm cautioned. "Yes auntie O" Spyke said embarrassed.

"Any way now that we're all here, Hank, take Kitty and Kurt to Death Valley". "Be careful though the mutant you'll be seeking has been living in the wild all her life and maybe hostel."Xavier cautioned. After they leave, Professor X turns to wolverine "Logan take Scott, Spyke, and storm to New York in a smoldering crater on the outskirts you will find an abandoned trailer. He should be around there somewhere." "After that please pick Rouge up at the dry cleaners and go to Australia to find the final mutant."

After they leave the professor turned to Jean; "Jean don't you have a class to teach?" "Oh my gosh your right!" "After she leaves Professor X hears a soft breeze; I wonder if someone left a window open he thought to himself going off to look for the source of the noise he was just leaving the Cerebro chamber when he hears scratching sounds on the roof coming down the chimney.


	2. Betrice

**Words in _italics_ show that someone is going crazy  
**  
(Somewhere in Death Valley at high noon)

After landing the jet Beast and Nightcrawler immediately regretted being chosen for this mission "tell me again why we were chosen for the desert mission." Nightcrawler asked sweating profusely as his dark blue skin absorbed then sun's heat. "Maybe Xavier meant for us to come at night." said Beast; who could feel himself cooking under his fur coat. "Relax" Kitty said in an attempt to comfort her two cooking team members "I packed water bottles before I left… at least I think I did." she renters the jet only to return with several bottles of a dark liquid. "Um guys I think we have a problem." she says, as she held up three bottles of soy sauce "I grabbed the wrong bottles." "Great were screwed." Nightcrawler says; glaring at the huge yellow orb hanging overhead. Suddenly they hear a high-pitched cry and there attention is called to an ominous form circling above them "great a vulture." said Nightcrawler. "Are you sure it's a vulture?" Beast asked, squinting up at the figure. "Why? what else could it be?" "Well for one a vulture's tail isn't that long." beast said knowingly. "So it's a mutant vulture." says Nightcrawler annoyed. "Or is it the mutant we were looking for." says Kitty hopefully we won't know for sure until it comes clos….AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Suddenly the object turns into a small point in the air which begins rushing towards them. And before Nightcrawler can react, the snarling ball of feathers and teeth lands on top of him. What occurred next could only be described as utter chaos; when the dust finally cleared the two younger mutants were cowering in front of the winged creature; their backs bloody from where the creature had attacked them. Beast however had kept his head during the ambush and had reacted quickly enough to avoid most of the animal's attacks; now, he slowly placed himself in front of his injured companions and tried to appear as menacing as possible. However, their attacker wasn't intimated by the big blue ape in front of her. "Who are you, and what is your flying machine doing on MY HOUSE!" She screeched glaring angrily at the ape man. "Your house?" Kitty asked glancing at the unbroken ground beneath the plain. "Yes my house can't you see it" "Um no." "What!" "I'm sorry but there's nothing under our plane." "Yes there IS!" she insisted; franticly pushing past them before kneeling down and clawing at the ground beneath the plane; all the while muttering to herself. Beast worried about the creatures mental well being crouched down next to her "_I Must find him, I must find him!"_she muttered. "Find who?"Beast asked the creature. "_My Child!"_she replied franticly; "_Have to get him out_" "_they have dropped It_" "_felt explosion air so….hot…flesh melting must escape Must ESCape_" and with that she collapsed hands still franticly searching for her unborn child. "Come on guys" Beast said as he picked up the unconscious creature. "But what about the new mutant" Nightcrawler asked. "We'll have to search for her later." Beast replied. "Right now I think we should get this one some medical attention", and with that they loaded her into the jet and took off.

Meanwhile, back at the institute, Professor X hears the scratching coming closer and closer down the chimney, then…it stopped Suddenly a black hand reached out from under the hearth an a voice said "CLEAN OUT YOUR DUMB CHIMNEY ONCE IN A WHILE 'CAUSE SANTA WILL BE PRETTY TICKED IF YOU DON'T."


	3. Zak

The Copter was approaching the 5 mile wide crater. "Is that a trailer?" "Yes Spyke" as they approached the trailer a loud robotic voice said "warning warning a unknown air born thingamajig

is approaching." "Suggestion…ELIMINATE THINGAMAJIG!" By thingamajig does that thing mean us?" Then four towers come out of the ground and unfolded to reveal 50 missiles. Then 50

laser lights all pointed at the X-copter and then moved to the cock pit. "Yeah I think their talking about use." said Scott "PREPARE TO BE TERMINATED and have a nice day!" after 15 minutes

of being blasted at by missiles, learning new curse words from Logan, and Storm doing evasive actions the self reloading heat seeking missiles finally retracted into the ground. "Is that a

person?" said Spyke. "I hope so because I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" said Logan. Then the person's feet suddenly burst into flames and the person launched into the air. "Yeah

that's him." "Hey what are you doing in my air space?" the small kid yelled "YOUR AIR SPACE?!?" screamed Logan. "Yeah can't you read the sign?" "Sign?" Logan looked up to see a GIANT

NEON FLASHING FLOATING SIGN that said "Zak's air space approach and be terminated by missiles, also please bring cupcakes." "We did not bring cupcakes, however we did bring an

invitation." said Storm. "To what?" "A school for mutants" "fine…Computer pack yourself up." "O K" the trailer then started to twist rapidly in the air and forming a small suit case Zak flew

down and grabbed it "let's go."

* * *

Mean while in the X jet after strapping the unconscious creature into the back seat with a very reluctant Nightcrawler beast started the engine and flew away from the boiling desert as

quickly as possible. While flying over Nevada he received a call from storm over the radio "hank listen we need to pick rouge up from the dry-cleaners will you meat us there and take our

guest back to the mansion. Ok beast replied setting the auto pilot for the new destination and turning around just in time to see the crazed animal in the back seat wake up and kick

Nightcrawler in the nuts. "Owies" he cried his voice going freakishly high before he started many failed attempts at teleporting each time reappearing in exactly the same place in a

different position only to be kicked in the nuts yet again by the now slightly amused animal. This continued all the way to the dry-cleaners where they proceeded to wait for the others.


End file.
